The Black Lady Series: Chapter One
by SilverAngel
Summary: Hey, my first SM fic!!! I'm sooooooo proud!!!!! :D Anywayz, this is pretty good, but there's actually no humor so don't read this if ya want humor.... but pleez R&R(no flaming now, pleez!)!!! Thanx!!!


A:N: Oooh, I can't believe this!! My first Sailor Moon series is started!!! I mean, I've got a CardCaptors  
series, two Digimon series, but this is my very first Sailor Moon series!!! It's called the Black Lady   
Series, and I use their Japanese names in this one. If you don't remember them then here they are:   
Usagi/Serena, Ami/Amy, Rei/Raye, Makoto/Lita, Minako/Mina, Michiru/Michelle, Haruka/Imara,   
Setsuna/Trista, Hotaru/Hotaru, ChibiUsa/Rini, and Mamoru/Darien. Also, the last names in Japanese are   
put first(for example, Serena Tsukino in Japanese would be Tsukino Usagi). That's all, sooooo…I'll go   
straight to the point now, kays?? Alright, bye!!! Oh yeah, if you want a funny Sailor Moon story, sorry!   
This is verrrrry serious(as in no funny parts).  
~SilverAngel*  
  
The Black Lady Series: #1  
  
Tsukino Usagi went running down the street. "Ohgodimtotallylate!!!" she screeched as she   
skidded by a corner. Mamoru caught her as she almost dashed right by him. "Slow down, Usagi," he   
said laughingly. Usagi shrilled, "It's not funny Mamoru! If I don't hurry, I'll be later than I already am!!"   
"Usagi, you were supposed to wait for me!!" ChibiUsa's voice rang out behind them. Usagi gritted her   
teeth. "ChibiUsa!" she said, realizing something suddenly. "You're late, too?" ChibiUsa rolled her pink   
eyes. "Your watch stopped, Usagi," she said, pointing to the pink watch she had strapped to her wrist.   
"Mine is right."  
Hino Rei tapped her foot on the pavement of the temple at which she lived. "Well, at least   
they're not late," Aino Minako said. "Cheer up," said Kino Makoto. "They're not late," Minako repeated.  
Mizuno Ami looked up from her book. "They should be here by now," she said. Rei said, "Usagi   
probably forgot about it. But Mamoru and ChibiUsa…" She trailed off. "Hello!" Minako yelled "They   
are not late yet!!!!" Everyone stared at her.  
"Hey!" Usagi yelled. ChibiUsa and Mamoru were right behind her. "I'm not late yet!" "See? I  
told you," Minako said smugly. ChibiUsa said, shooting Usagi a glare, "We probably would have been   
earlier if it weren't for Usagi." "No way!" Usagi yelled, her blond pigtails sticking out behind her back.   
Mamoru stood between them. "No more fighting, you two," he said sternly. He turned to Rei. "Now,   
Rei, what did you call us for?" Mamoru asked.  
Rei shut her eyes. "I got a strange vision yesterday," she said. "It was of a dark being, trying   
to invade the Sailor Senshi. It got a hold of two of our number, but I didn't see who." She opened her   
eyes. Motoko said thoughtfully, "I wonder what the 'dark being' could be…" Ami pulled out her   
Mercury Computer. "We need to see what could be the start of this creature." She turned to Rei.   
"Where did you get the vision?" Rei led them to a spot a ways from the temple. "Right here," she said,   
and suddenly closed her eyes.  
Ami looked in shock at the Computer, which was going haywire. "Wh-what's going on?" she   
stammered. Rei collapsed to the ground suddenly, startling them all. "Rei!" Usagi gasped as she helped   
her friend up. Rei's face, normally a light tan, was ghostly pale. She opened her eyes, which were now   
darker than normal. "The Senshi…pay…my body…a conduit…Lady…" she rasped in a strange voice.  
She fell again.  
When Rei got up, her face and eyes normal, she asked, puzzled, "Why are you guys just   
staring at me?" Her voice, also, was back to its original sound. "Oh, nothing," Usagi lied quickly. "We'd  
better be going if that's all, Rei," ChibiUsa said. Everyone said "Goodbye" to Rei and her Granpa and   
went on their ways.  
ChibiUsa walked ahead of Usagi and Mamoru. Man, that was scary what happened to Rei,   
she thought. I wonder who's gonna be taken, she wondered with a shudder. Suddenly, a large black   
wisp of air swirled out of the ground and swarmed in front of ChibiUsa. She screamed loudly, but no   
one came to her aid. "What was that?" she said aloud, half crying and shaking. Little did she know what   
was happening right then.  
The black air ChibiUsa saw was now hovering over the spot where Rei had fallen and Ami's   
Computer had gone screwy. When no one was looking, it formed into the shape of a young woman.   
The woman had midnight black hair with pale skin and just as dark eyes. She was clothed in a ragged   
black dress. She looked up and chuckled. The body of that Senshi she had by that temple was   
nourishing, but she could only imagine what it would be like to be in Sailor Moon's body. She   
shuddered with delight as she walked away from the temple. That place was too holy. She had to stay   
away from it, especially since near it the power of the Senshi was stronger than ever. She knew where   
she was going.  
Usagi worried. For a minute she couldn't see ChibiUsa in a weird blink of black. It scared   
her. She looked over at Mamoru to see if he also saw it. He looked normal, so Usagi relaxed a little.   
Little being the operative word. She was scared of what happened to Rei, she was scared about why   
Ami's Computer had messed up-it never messed up-and she was thoroughly scared about what just   
happened to ChibiUsa. Please, please let this not be a new Enemy, she prayed.  
The woman created of darkness walked down the street. This time, she looked like someone   
who lived on the streets. She knew that the little girl was walking down that very street at this very   
moment. She was out of sight of the two people she had seen earlier. Any other little girl wouldn't have   
bothered her, but this one… when she had accidentally come out of the ground, she had felt a strange   
energy emitted only by those of the Imperial Family. And since this child was too young to be Sailor   
Moon, she had to be her daughter. Or at least a relation that was close to Sailor Moon, but more   
preferably her daughter. Ah, she thought, here comes that child now. She could manipulate her using all  
sorts of ways… children were so young and innocent. "Hello," the little girl with lavender-pink hair said   
to the seemingly harmless stranger. "Are you okay? Do you need anything?"  
ChibiUsa peered at the scraggly figure. "Ah," she rasped, "you are troubled, little one." "Oh,   
no," she said, waving her hands, "I'm not troubled at all." "But you are," the cloaked figure insisted. She  
pulled off her hood. The woman had amazingly smooth hair and skin for living on the streets and   
sounding so old. "Come now," she said, her voice younger. "I will show you how they treat you."   
"Who?" ChibiUsa asked, puzzled. "The ones that call themselves your friends," she answered. And   
with that both girls were pulled through a weird black portal.  
ChibiUsa was screaming, "Usagi! Mamoru! Help me!" "Not so fast!" Mistress 2 snarled.   
"This was your decision." "No, you pulled me through," ChibiUsa said, half crying. "But when I came   
out from the ground and ran into you, you screamed and no one came," Mistress 2 said. "No one cares   
about poor ChibiUsa. You even wondered that. You thought, 'Why is no one coming? Don't they care  
that something happened?' I could feel it. Don't lie." ChibiUsa thought in amazement, That's right. No   
one came to help. Even when I yelled, and Usagi and Mamoru were right behind me. Did they just not   
hear me, or did they just not care? Mistress 2, seeing her plan start to unfold, said sympathetically,   
"You're right. No one cares except me. I understand, and I can help you." "But they have to care even   
just a tiny bit," ChibiUsa argued. Mistress 2 sighed. "I didn't want to show you, but you leave me no   
choice." She waved her hand and an image appeared.  
Usagi was laughing and walking with Ami, Rei, Minako, and Motoko. ChibiUsa gasped.   
"Usagi, I'm here, I'm here!" she yelled. Mistress 2 shook her head. "They can't hear you," she said   
simply, and she understood. Usagi then said, "Boy, I'm so glad to be rid of ChibiUsa. She was such a   
brat. And always relying on me for power. Ha! She'll never get her own." "Not that she's gonna,"   
Minako said. "She's been relying on you too much. I say if you even wanna find her, chew her out   
totally." "Yeah, then tell her to go away again because she's a total baby," Rei said. "She might as well   
just die." Motoko said, "I think you should tell Mamoru to stay away from her. That way, you have him   
all to yourself, Usagi." Usagi nodded. ChibiUsa's heart sank and crumbled. "They-they don't care?" she  
mumbled pitifully. At least Ami hasn't said anything, she thought. She'll always be my friend. Then Ami   
said in an unusually hard voice, "Did you desert her like I told you to?" "Yup," Usagi said. "You're so   
good, Ami!" "What about Mamoru?" Motoko asked. "He actually might care, but I'll keep him so busy,  
he won't notice," Usagi said slyly. "Know what I mean?" The girls laughed evilly. Mistress 2 waved her   
hand again and the image disappeared.  
ChibiUsa was mad, and Mistress 2 could see that. "I do so have my own power!" she burst   
out. "I just can't use it in the past." "Do you want to show them?" Mistress 2 purred. ChibiUsa's pupils  
dimmed, and she nodded. "Then do as I say," she said. "Can I also get Mamoru?" she asked. "You can  
have whatever you want," Mistress 2 said, waving her hand. "Anything and everything you've ever   
wanted in the world!" A huge black rose opened underneath ChibiUsa's feet and closed her in. "From   
now on, you are your own source of power!!" The black rose opened and out stepped an older girl,   
wearing her hair in almost the same style as ChibiUsa, but the pigtails were longer and thinner. She was   
clothed in a black choke collar, a red silky undershirt with long sleeves and ribbons hanging off, and a   
strappy, low-cut black dress with a long slit in it over the undershirt. She opened her eyes, which had   
stayed the same. Mistress 2 chuckled. "Black Lady has risen again," she murmured before letting out a   
long, evil laugh.  
  
  
Sooo, whatcha think??? I know the series is a little dark, but that's the way I have it planned out. Please   
send reviews!!! I need some desperately. If you want a pic of Black Lady(or Wicked Lady, according   
to the Anime), tell me in the reviews(if you send one) and I'll send you a pic. This is a very coo-el pic   
I picked up from my friend VioletEyes, so I hope you like it too! This is probably about five books   
long, so if you liked this, then check the other ones out when I write them!! Kays, well, that's it, so   
seeyalata!!!  
Luv,  
SilverAngel 0:) 


End file.
